


Tales You Told Us

by aquileaofthelonelymountain



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Family, Fluff, far over the misty mountains cold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6133720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquileaofthelonelymountain/pseuds/aquileaofthelonelymountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We grew up on tales of the mountain. Tales you told us …" Thorin has told the story of Erebor again and again to his nephews, but how did it come that Thorin told his nephews of Erebor for the first time? One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tales You Told Us

We grew up on tales of the mountain. Tales you told us …

 

Fili lead the quill over the paper. His grip was not as firm as he had hoped; the letter looked rather shaky. As did all his letters, as he recognized unsatisfied. He looked up to search the gaze of his mother. Dis, seated in the comfortable chair near the fire place, seemed to be wholly absorbed in her own needlework and heeded no attention to her eldest son’s writing lessons at the moment.

The dwarf boy looked at his younger brother. Kili had been very enthusiastic in joining his brother in his lessons. He had demanded on it, even if he was not old enough to understand the meaning of letters and numbers yet. But his older brother got writing lessons and he did not understand why he should be excluded from something Fili did. They were brothers, after all, and shared everything they had – their room, their bed, so why not their lessons?

But Kili’s excitement had ceased soon. Now there were only a few nearly unrecognizable letters on his paper, next to some drawings and many, many ink stains. He looked quite happy with his achievements.

Fili, however, wasn’t happy at all with his progress. All his letters were shaky and different in size, and there were nearly as many ink stains on his paper as on Kili’s. His fingers were dark as well. He found it difficult to concentrate this evening. It was already dark outside, and snow had been falling on the Ered Luin just like the days before. The brothers had been out, playing in the snow, building figures and throwing snow balls at each other. But he did not feel tired; it was a kind of restlessness that made it so hard to concentrate for him.

It was warm and cosy in their living room; the fire crackled and filled the room with its pleasant smell. The light of candles shone on the papers on the table. Maybe the letters look so shaky because of the wavering candle light, Fili thought when he put the quill in the ink. He took it carefully out of the ink pot and set the quill down to continue his lessons. A straight line downwards, a small triangle, another straight line … All shaky, of course.

He looked to his mother again. This time, Dis returned his glance and smiled at him encouragingly. Therefore he suppressed the sigh that had already gathered inside of him and continued his work.

But it took not long until Fili’s attention was drawn from the letters in front of him again. He couldn’t have said what it exactly was – maybe a distant noise, a sudden chill of cold air or the flickering of the candle lights. Whatever it was, it made him let the quill fall, stand up and hurry out of the living room at once.

“Fili? Is something wrong?” he heard his mother ask, but did not stop to answer. He was too eager to find out if his suspicion was right. Quickly he made his way to the entrance hall. As he rushed around the corner, he found somebody taking off a heavy coat, sending snowflakes all over the floor.

Fili gave a cry of joy. “Uncle! You’re finally home!”

He darted quickly forward; Thorin had hardly time to bend down and catch his nephew who threw himself into his arms.

“Fili!” he announced astonished as he lifted the boy up and held him in the air. “Is that really you? You’ve grown so much, you almost look a warrior!”

Fili received his uncle’s praise with a giggle and leaned against his broad chest. Thorin smelled of snow and wind, of the world outside. Fili reached for his uncle’s face, remembering the ink stains on his fingers too late. It felt chilly, but not really cold. Thorin smiled broadly, and Fili smiled back. He was finally home!

“Uncle!” A squeak came from the other side of the entrance hall. Kili stumbled forward as quickly as his little feet could carry him. Thorin shifted Fili to one arm as he bend down again to lift the younger brother up as well. “And I thought Fili had grown up! Oh Kili, don’t look so sad!” he chided gently as he saw tears in the corner of Kili’s eyes. “I’m home now, so smile, okay?”

Kili sniffed and managed a tiny smile. Thorin had been away for more than three months; it had seemed like an eternity. Their home in the Ered Luin was not the same without their uncle; it felt too big and empty. 

Despite of wandering for such a long time, Thorin looked very well. His hair was braided neatly, the beard carefully cut, his clothes were clean, although they seemed a bit worn. But his blue eyes shone and showed no trace of fatigue.

“Where have you been?” Kili asked, tugging at Thorin’s braid. “Did you have any adventures?”

“Yes, tell us!” Fili pleaded, pulling at the other braid.

“Boys!” Dis urged them. “Your uncle has barely entered the house. He has been wandering all day and is tired. Let him sit down first!” She looked at the three with calm authority. “Come to think of it, it has been a long day for you as well. I think it’s time for you to go to bed.”

“But mama!” they protested in unison.

“No ‘but’” Dis stated firmly. “You go to bed, and your uncle has the chance to get a bit rest as well. He can tell you his stories tomorrow.”

Fili looked up at Thorin’s face. “You won’t go away soon?” he asked sceptically. What if they went to bed and he wasn’t there in the morning, but off to another long journey?

“I promise” Thorin answered. “I think I won’t do any travelling before winter’s over.”

Reluctantly, the brothers loosened their hold of his braids so that he could put them on the floor again. “Promise?” Kili asked again.

Thorin nodded. “Promise. I will tell you whatever you want. Tomorrow.” He smiled. “Make sure you get enough sleep so you won’t get tired during my stories.”  
“Okay. Good night, uncle. Good night, mama.” 

“Good night, my boys.” Dis smiled at them before finally greeting her brother. Fili took his brother by the hand and turned to go to their chamber. He even hurried up when he heard his mother wonder: “Thorin, is that ink on your nose?”

The door of their chamber had hardly closed behind them when Kili started to wonder: “But Fee! We are not really going to bed, are we? I mean, uncle’s finally home! Why should we sleep? And mama, she is allowed to listen to his stories all night long …”

Fili patted him on the back. “Of course we won’t sleep. We’ll just pretend to do so.”

“Pretend?” Kili gave him a puzzled look.

“We’ll act as if we really went to bed, but after a while, we’ll sneak back and listen to uncle’s stories. But they mustn’t notice, or they’ll send us away. So come on, let me help you.” They dressed for the night and even climbed into their bed, only to let some long, very long minutes pass. With the door closed, they couldn’t hear anything that happened in the rest of the house; all was silent. Fili could hardly sit still between the cushions and blankets. Kili also shifted anxiously next to him.

After what had seemed an eternity, Fili climbed out of the bed. He turned to help his little brother out as well. Before he opened the door, he warned him: “We have to be very quiet, okay?”

“Okay. But now let’s go!”

Trying to avoid even the slightest noise, Fili opened the chamber door. He listened into the darkness. He thought to hear their uncle’s deep voice somewhere in the distance, probably in the living room. They walked on tiptoe through the corridor. His assumption was right; they could already see the faint light of a candle coming from the living room while the voices got louder. Fili moved as far as he dared and stopped next to the door. Kili pressed close to him, his tiny hands clutching into his brother’s shirt. Breathlessly, they listened.

“… good idea, Thorin” Dis just said. Her voice seemed calm, but there was something unusual about it. She sounded … distressed? Fili swallowed. Something seemed not right. Dis’ voice grew tighter as she continued: “We have a good life here in the Ered Luin – a life that you made possible. We live in safety, even in prosperity. Is that not enough?”

There was a long silence. “Erebor is our home” Thorin finally answered. “Our rightful kingdom. I cannot forget it.”

Dis sighed. “Nor can I. But Erebor is far away, and it has become a dragon’s lair. It’s impossible to reclaim it, even with an army in your back.”

Fili and Kili glanced at each other in surprise. They had heard the name Erebor a few times. Their mother had explained them that it was a kingdom far, far away where their folk used to live; that their great-grandfather Thror had ruled there and that Thorin was his heir. But the dwarves had left Erebor long time ago. Nobody had told them the reason, and they had not asked. The Ered Luin where their home; they knew no other. Why should their folk leave their halls here? And a dragon! Were there really dragons in this far away kingdom?

Thorin’s voice, soft and yet determined, interrupted Fili’s racing thoughts.

“It may be difficult, but it is not impossible. I will reclaim Erebor. I will lead our folk home.”

“But brother!” Dis exclaimed. “Stepping into the mountain – in the dragon’s lair … It will be your death.”

Kili’s grip on his brother’s arm got tighter, but Fili dared not move. He tried hard to understand the words of the adults over the sound of his rushing heartbeat.

“I know the dangers of such a task, sister. But how could I hesitate? Our folk deserves better than wandering around as tinkers and merchants, scraping around in the dirt for copper coins. I won’t sit here growing fat and old at my leisure.” His voice grew fiercer. “We can be a noble people again, dwarf lords, kings!” He let out a deep breath, as if to calm himself again. “If there is any hope, and may it be just a small one, to return to our father’s halls, I will make the attempt. Even if it will be my death.”

A tiny sob escaped Kili; his small hands pulled painfully into Fili’s arm. However, Fili was only half aware of the touch. He blinked, trying to get rid of the tears that threatened to fill his eyes. It was a struggle that he could not win. Quickly, before the adults could notice them, he ushered his brother back to their chamber. Suddenly he just wanted to crawl under the blankets and hide himself in their warmth. But as he laid under them, he didn’t feel any warmth at all. He felt terribly cold and was trembling from head to toes. Kili reached out for him, and Fili pulled him into his embrace.

For a long time, neither of the brothers said a word. Fili tried to comfort his sobbing brother although he was crying silently as well. Finally, Kili managed to ask: “Is u-uncle going t-t-to die?”

Although they were still young, the brothers knew what that meant – death. Somebody who died had to wander very, very far away. He could not return from this journey, even if he wanted. He was not asked if he wanted to go at all, he just had to. Nobody was asked – neither the one who had to die nor his family and friends. Their own father had been forced to go on this strange journey. He hadn’t even been allowed to tell them goodbye. He had just gone.

Fili did not remember much of his father’s death – Kili had only been a baby – but he remembered sad faces and broken whispers, telling them that he would never return. He missed his father so much. Should the same happen now to uncle Thorin? Would he go on a journey and never return?

He tried to gather all his strength before speaking again. “We won’t let that happen. Do you hear me, Kee? We won’t let uncle … go. When he doesn’t go on this dangerous journey, nothing can happen to him, right?”

Kili sniffed. “But you know uncle Thorin. He always does what he wants. Even mama can’t stop him.”

“But we have to try. He said he wouldn’t leave before spring, remember? That means we’ve got enough time. We just have to –“

Suddenly he recognized a slight movement at the door. There was barely a noise, but the shine of a candle peeped into the chamber. There was a short pause, followed by a voice.

“You’re still awake, boys? Can’t you sleep?”

Fili bit his lip as he heard his uncle’s question. He could not answer; he could not pretend as if everything was alright. In his arms, Kili stiffened and tried to suppress another sob at his brother’s shoulder.

But their efforts were in vain. Aroused by the sudden silence, Thorin drew a few steps nearer. Seeing them clasping each other in the light, he knew at once that something was wrong.

“What has happened? Fili? Kili? Won’t you tell me?”

After a moment of hesitation, Fili turned to face their uncle, Kili still clinging to him. The sight only let his tears flow stronger: Thorin was bend over their bed; the candle in his hand sent a glow over his worried face. The wrinkles on his forehead deepened as he saw that his nephews were crying. He set the candle aside and sat down on the edge of the bed. “What is wrong?” he asked once more, his voice gentle and patient.

Fili swallowed. “We listened to your talk with mama”, he finally confessed. Thorin didn’t say anything, but a glimpse of foreboding appeared in his eyes. “She said you would die. And you … you said the same.” Kili’s weeping got louder. “Is that true? Are you going to –“ His voice broke.

“Oh boys.” Thorin stroked their hair; there was still a faint smell of snow about him. “If Durin pleases, I will stay with you for a very, very long time. There is no need to cry.”

Kili finally raised his head a bit. “You’re lying. You told mama that you have to go on this strange journey, no matter what” he sniffed.

Thorin kept quiet. “It is true” he admitted. “There is a dangerous journey I must go on – no matter what. But many years, maybe decades will pass before I will be ready to go on this journey.”

“But you will go”, Fili insisted, getting angry. “And then you will die! All because of some dragon in some kingdom that we don’t even know … That makes no sense!”

He was not scolded for raising his voice. Instead, Thorin said: “Come on, boys, move a bit and let me sit beside you. I think it is time … I tell you a story.” They moved, suspicious that he would try to change the topic. Their uncle sat onto their bed. He took Kili and sat him on his lap, then he drew Fili close to him, gently caressing his head. When they had finally nestled together, a few moments passed in silence. In the next moment, Thorin began to sing, and the barely lit chamber was filled with his warm voice:

 

Far over the Misty Mountains Cold  
To Dungeons Deep and Caverns Old  
We Must Away Ere Break of Day  
To Find Our Long Forgotten Gold …


End file.
